Time to Kick It
by Daughter-of-Athena-603342
Summary: What do you get when you add the Wasabi Warriors and chat...Kick with some one shots!
1. Chatting It up

_Kim Crawford has entered the chat _

_Jack Brewer has entered the chat_

_Milton "The Brains" has entered the chat_

_Eddie "The Player" has entered the chat_

_Jerry "The Swag Master" has entered the chat_

Kim Crawford: Hey guys

Jack Brewer: Hi Kimmy ;)

Milton "The Brains": Salutations my friends

Eddie "The Player": Hello! : )

Jerry "The Swag Master": Whata do my peeps

Kim Crawford: DON'T CALL ME KIMMY

Eddie "The Player" and Jerry "The Swag Master: Dang girl someone's pissed

Jack Brewer: Ok Kimberly

Milton "The Brains": Wait am I the only one who noticed Jack's winky face!

Eddie "The Player": I sooo did remember we bet Rudy 20 bucks that they get together in a week

Jerry "The Swag Master": Okay but I don't believe it

Milton "The Brains": They are so getting together

Kim Crawford: Don't call me that Jack!

Why are you betting on me and Jack it's not going to happen.

Jack Brewer: You totally have a crush on me ;)

Kim Crawford: Again I **Do Not **have a crush on you!

Jack Brewer: Sure Kimmy Sure…..

Eddie "The Player", Jerry "The Swag Master, Milton "The Brains": We're getting 20 bucks!


	2. At the Beach

**3RD Person**

Kim and Jack walked into the dojo talking about their upcoming tournament with the Black Dragons when Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked in arguing about…unicorns? "Guys! Guys! Guys!" Kim yelled at them. "What" they all yelled in reply. "Why are you fighting about unicorns?" Jack asked the three boys. "Jerry still thinks unicorns are real things" answered Milton and Eddie. "Those things are swag and smexy yo!"

**Kim POV**

The guys are so weird but they're my friends so everything's okay. NOT! Those losers from the Black Dragons are gonna pay. Pay I tell you. Oh no here comes Lori."Hey Jack I just wanted to say that your fly kickie thingie is like sooooo awesome. And I just wanted to give you this bear" Lori rambled. "Um thanks" Jack answered with his annoyingly cute win. Wait what am I saying I don't like Jack he's my best friend right...

**3RD Person**

After practice the Wasabi Warriors went home and logged into their chatroom.

_Kim Crawford has entered the chat _

_Jack Brewer has entered the chat_

_Milton "The Brains" has entered the chat_

_Eddie "The Player" has entered the chat_

_Jerry "The Swag Master" has entered the chat_

Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer: Are you guys done fighting about all that useless stuff

Eddie "The Player", Jerry "The Swag Master, Milton "The Brains": NO!

Kim Crawford: Well stop!

Jack Brewer: Do you guys want to go to the beach tomorrow because knowing Rudy he'll probably make us work hard for the match

Everyone: Alright

Milton "The Brains": Let's meet in 15 minutes

_Everyone leaves Chat _

**3RD Person**

Kim, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton ran to the beach into the water. Jack quickly grabs Kim and throws her into the water. "Jackson Brewer you are a dead man" Kim screamed when she got out of the water. "Run Jack Run" the trio screamed at the brunette. Kim tackled him into the ocean seconds after the yelling. The pair came out of the water laughing because the boys were running from a baby crab. "Oh look the sun is setting. It looks so pretty." Kim exclaimed. "I see something prettier" Jack answered. Confused Kim asked what. "You" Jack said before he kissed her and when the boys started to come toward the couple they screamed...FINALLY


	3. The Tournument part 1

**Kim Crawford has entered the chat **

**Jack Brewer has entered the chat**

**Milton "The Brains" has entered the chat**

**Eddie "The Player" has entered the chat**

**Jerry "The Swag Master" has entered the chat**

**Kim Crawford: Hey are you boys ready for the tournament in San Francisco tomorrow  
**

**Jack Brewer: Heck yeah I can't wait to whup some Black Dragon butt**

**Jerry "The Swag Master": Can't wait to show off my swag skills and hit on some San Francisco girl.**

**Eddie "They Player": Yeah I want to eat some food and show off my playa skills**

**Milton "The Brains" : I want to see all of the history that San Francisco can offer! Did you know that the Golden Gate Bridge built in 1937? Holy Christmas Nuts!**

Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer: You guys focus on the tournament we might have a chance at beating the Black Dragons tomorrow

Jerry "The Swag Master" and "Milton "The Brains": We might get our orange belts!

Eddie "They Player": Let's just try our best. Wasabi?

Everyone: WASABI!

_Everyone leaves chat_

**3rd Person**_  
_

The Wasabi Warriors were walking to Rudy with their suitcases the day if of the tournament. " Hey for our trip we are all staying in three rooms so each of you will have to have a partner, so 3 of you will pick a name of your roommate" Rudy said seriously. Eddie pick Milton, Rudy picked Jerry, and Kim picked Jack. "Okay so your roommate is your partner for everything we do during this weekend also your assigned seats will be next to each other"Rudy told all of the teenagers. They all agreed or mumbled about being stuck with "cough cough Rudy cough cough". The only two who didn't mind were Jack and Kim who just started talking after high fiving each other. "So lets go!" They all exclaimed. When they all arrived at the airport and Kim went to go to Starbucks the boys started to talk to each other. "Dude you are totally loving the fact that you got paired with Kim don't you. Swag Yo!" Jerry told Jack the second Kim left. "Yeah you must be so love struk right now" Milton and Eddie teased the blushing black belt. Kim came back with a strawberry smoothie and the boys stopped talking just in case the scary blond could do anything. Rudy told the Wasabi Warriors to get there things and go to the plane before they got left behind. They all got to there assigned seats and the two black belts went to there seats. They started to talk about random things like school, music, and just randomness. In about two hours they all arrived at San Francisco but when the guys went to check on the pair of best friends they were asleep. Kim's head was on Jacks shoulder and Jack's head was on top of Kim's while they were asleep. The boys got out their phones to take pictures of the duo. "Oh Yeah" all of the boys exclaimed waking the two up. "Hey guys what's up" Jack told them. "I don't know how about two of you getting together" Rudy said cockily. "What!" the black belts yelled. **To be continued...**


	4. The Tournament Part 2

**To be continued...**

"We are not together" the black belts yelled. "Well why were you cuddling then" the 3 boys and barely man yelled back. "What do you expect we fell asleep we sat next to each other nothing else"Jack said. "If I wasn't so tired I would beat you up right now!" Kim told them. After the group of 6 left the airport to the 5 star hotel the tournament was being held. "Okay we have three rooms I'm with Milton, Jerry and Eddie, and Kim and Jack. Are we clear okay"Rudy said. They went inside their rooms and realized in Kim and Jack's room their was only one bed..."It's okay Kim I'll take the floor" Jack told her. "No we need you perfect for the tournament" Kim said and this went on for about 5 minutes until... Milton ran in saying, "Holy Christmas Nuts!I can hear you two screaming share the bed you two are BOTH the black belts". The duo finally agreed to share after. The ginger haired boy left muttering to himself about the both of them being so oblivious about their feelings.

After unpacking, Jerry ran in yelling," Swag yo we're all going to the pool so hurry". They both changed quickly Jack in black swim trunks and Kim in a light white and purple bikini. When the two teen black belts arrived to the pool they saw Jerry flirting with a girl, Eddie at the mini bar eating food, Milton covered in sunblock complaining about the weather, and Rudy with a floating device arguing with a 8 year old boy. " Well our friends our sooooo mature" Kim said in her usually sarcastic voice. " How are we the only normal ones" Jack said after Jerry was slapped by the girl. " You can go do whatever Jack, I'm going to sunbathe" Kim told the brunette. " What you're not gonna swim with me" Jack said using his puppy dog eyes that apparently everyone can't resist. Kim looked away, "No! I'm not and stop with eyes they're infectious". Kim went to go in the sun and bathe, but she didn't see that Jack jumped in the water. He got out almost as fast as he went in and stood in front of her "sun time". "Move your in the..." she said as she slid off her sunglasses, but stopped when she saw Jack shirtless in front of her. " Ummm... Hi Jack" she managed to stutter. " Hello Kimmy you seem warm you should go cool down" Jack said while picking her up bridal style and dropping her in the pool. "JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD" the blond beauty screamed. He winced while putting a hand out to help her, but she grabbed said hand and yanked him in! " Kimberly hasn't anyone told you pulling someone in a pool is rude" Jack teased/whined. "Well look whose a hypocrite the guy who just DROPPED me in a pool" Kim told him.

At the pool Rudy was beat up by the 8 year old. Jerry was slapped by 10 girls and a dude he mistaken was a girl. Eddie was kicked out of the mini bar. Milton was the slippin slide of the pool and told people the number of germs at a public pool was. Let's say he wasn't invited at the pool anymore. While the blond and brunette hung out in the pool having a splashing war together. They all returned to their hotel rooms to shower before they met Bobby at a restaurant called the Wasabi Rider. During that time Kim and Jack started to argue about who should shower first and let's just say Milton was throwing his fist at the wall screaming again. Kim ended up showering first, so she could "pretty herself up" right after. When Jack heard her say this he thought that she was beautiful just the way she was. Kim ended up in denim jean shorts, a top that said Don't Waste My Time, some bracelets, and some strappy sandals. Jack was wearing a white shirt that said Awesome and some shorts with his regular shoes. The Wasabi Warriors then left to meet up with Bobby in the lobby. "Hello my little grasshoppers" Bobby told them with his ninjas surrounding him. Hey Bobby and Hi Bobby was heard all around. They got inside two different cabs. The first one was the Wasabi Warriors and the other was Bobby and his three or so ninjas. When they all walked in the restaurant you could her Kim's voice loud and clear. "You got to be kidding me" she said while glaring. They all turned to look where Kim was glaring and saw...

**A/N:This will be in different sections. :) Till Next Time Bye Love You All!**


	5. The Tournament Part 3

**To be continued...**

"Come on"! Kim muttered as she saw a group of people she hadn't seen in at least 6 years and now she is 17. "Kim what are you talking about" Jack asked curiously. "Those people were students in my old dojo in Tennessee" she told her friends. Morgan McKay looked kinda like Kim, but a lot faker. She had blond hair that looked bleached, blue eyes which looked like contacts, and had so much make-up on her face that if Jack hadn't known that it was Morgan he would of guessed she was a clown. "Oh look it's our old friend Kim Crawford and some losers. Have you quit karate yet, sweetie? I wouldn't want you to get hurt with all the strong black belts."Morgan said looking at the Wasabi Warriors, but didn't see Jack clearly yet.

Because Jack and Kim were so close as friends and wherever they went they were asked out by random guys and girls. Whenever someone annoying tried to ask them out Jack or Kim would pretend to be the pretty girlfriend or the over-protective boyfriend. Morgan looked at Kim and said, "I bet Kimmy still doesn't have her black belt or any real friends. I bet no one has even dared to ask you out. By then Kim was turning red and looked like she was going to kill Morgan. Jack went around Bobby and said, "Hey Kimmy who's this girl".

After he said this he wrapped his arm around her waist to calm her and just incase she was going to pounce on her. "Hi hot-stuff Crawfish why don't you introduce your dojo" she told Kim. She quickly told her the Wasabi Warriors' names, but saved Jack for last. After she said those names Morgan rolled her eyes and her old friends went behind her to listen. "So Morgan do you have your black belt yet" Kim asked. "Of course I do I'm a first degree black belt" her eyes challenging Kim to tell her which belt she had. "That's great Morgan", Kim said while smirking,"I have my second degree black belt already. The boys started to chuckle at Morgan's facial expression. "Well who's the hot boy toy you have" Morgan said knowing it would annoying Kim. "Hi I'm Kim's boyfriend, Jack... Jack Brewer and stop making fun of Kim you're just jealous that she's better than you cause haven't you heard boys don't date clowns". All of Kim's old dojo mates jaws dropped. Morgan because a boy insulted her and the dojo mates because of his name. "Why do you think you are" Morgan almost yelled at him.

Her dojo mates Taylor, Shane, Jeff, and Ryan. "Morgan stop", "Please Morgan you're going to embarrass yourself, Morgan! was heard until Ryan spoke up, "Morgan Jack Brewer is a world champion martial artist, third degree black belt, and has been to karate tournaments all over the world." "Whatever let's go I can't wait to go against you Kimberly" Morgan said and left with the other four. The Warriors sat down at their table luckily across the room of the Lucky Dragon Dojo. "What was that all about" they asked Kim. "Well I used to live in Tennessee and Morgan and I were best friends. We did everything together like karate. She was always a little better then me. My family was planning to move to Seaford when i was 11. It was my last tournament and somehow I made it into the last round, but I was against Morgan. We both tried our best, but I won. Morgan's older brother did karate too and he had a purple belt. Morgan wanted to get her orange belt during that tournament, but that meant beating me. After I won she started to yell at me after I was presented my orange belt. "Why did you do that you know I had to win" 11 year old Morgan screamed at her. "Just because I won your mad"11 year old Kim replied. "Yes I needed to win but you didn't lose on purpose. I will ruin you. I hate you!" Morgan screamed. "Well I'm glad I'm moving so I don't have to see you! We haven't talked since, but she's tried to make my life a living h*** because of that day. "Wow"! After eating they went to their rooms to go to bed because tomorrow would be they first day of the two day tournament.

**a/n Thanks you so much for reading! Please review i love your feedback and the next chapter will be of the two day tournament! Love You all xoxoxo**


	6. The Tournament Part 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while:( Enjoy!**

When Jack woke up he looked down and saw Kim snuggling him. He smiled and carefully got out of the bed to change into his gi. After he changed into his gi he saw that Kim had just gotten up. "Hey sleepy head" Jack told her. "Good morning to you too" Kim said sarcastically. "You better get changed Rudy said we are getting a quick breakfast then we need to warm up" Jack told her as she entered the bathroom. "Okay" Kim yelled through the door. In a matter of five minutes both of them were out of the room.

Surprisingly Jack and Kim were the last ones there well in a way. Jerry was half asleep, Eddie was impatient for his food, Rudy was complaining how early it was, and Milton was reading a calculus textbook. "Yes you're here" Rudy exclaimed it time to go. After eating they went to the area where the tournament was being held. There were 5 dojos competing and the top 2 would move on to the second day. The five dojos were **Karate Kicks**, **Lucky Shot** (Morgan's dojo), **The Black Dragons**, **Breaking Ends**, and **The Bobby Wasabi Dojo**.

The plan was Eddie would do hand to hand fighting, Jerry would do nun chucks, Milton would do board breaking, Jack would do bo staff which was only a routine, and Kim would also do hand to hand fighting. When the tournament started Eddie fought a guy from **Karate Kicks** and he won with a strong front kick. Eddie ran to his friends and started squealing like a little girl. Jerry went against Jeff from **Lucky Shot** for nun chucks, but he stumbled and hit himself where the sun don't shine. Let's just say Jerry was sore for a long time. Milton did board breaking against **Breaking Ends **and he was very nervous. The person for **Breaking Ends** broke 2 boards which was the max Milton ever did. He did a daring move and put another board on top, he closed his eyes and threw his hand down. "Crack" All three boards broke and landed right in front of Milton's feet. "Holy Christmas Nut! I did it! I really did it!" Milton then received his orange belt. Kim was up next doing hand to hand fighting against a girl from **The Black Dragons**. After a long fight Kim beat the girl from **The Black Dragons**. When Jack did his bo staff routine the judges were very impressed and gave him the highest score. At the end of the first day everyone was very tired. The two dojos going to the finals were **Lucky Shot** and **The Bobby Wasabi Dojo**! "We did it! Go rest up okay" Rudy told his students. They left the area to run into Morgan and the rest of the **Lucky Shot** dojo. "You got lucky Crawfish you're never gonna bet us" Morgan said cockily. "Ya right we are gonna whoop your butts back to Tennessee" Kim replied while glaring. The two dojos quickly separated and went back to their rooms.

"Don't worry Kim we're gonna beat them. We already beat **The Black Dragons**." Jack told her. "I know Jack, but Morgan makes me so angry" Kim replied. "Get some rest Kim we need to be in tip top shape tomorrow" Jack told her. That was the last thing she heard because darkness overcame her.

**A/N Next chapter will be about the final day of the Tournament. **


End file.
